


In This Castle, Death Sleeps.

by SquirrelGirl



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Dracula AU, M/M, Possesive Hannibal, Reincarnation, The Lecter Manor, Vampire!Alana, Vampire!Hannibal, Will is not prepared, dreams as memories, margo and bedelia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelGirl/pseuds/SquirrelGirl
Summary: Based loosely on Brams Stoker's Dracula, because I couldn't help myself.He shouldn't have come here, this place is forbidden. The councilmen had said so, warned all of them, about the terrors that lurk in these woods-but he wouldn't listen, couldn't when that creature called out to him so enticingly. That mysterious voice that would speak so smoothly, so lovingly to him.He regrets it now, always does.A swift movement to his right has him stumbling back a step. The monster's movement swift and light in the distance, dashing behind one of the towering trees. Hiding itself from view, the creature taunts him with his identity, but he himself knows what that creature is, has had this dream many times before. No matter that the knowledge of the beast dissipates like a fog in the presence of his waking mind. In dreams he knows, in dreams he remembers.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	In This Castle, Death Sleeps.

_Somewhere near the coast of Lithuania, 26 May 1897_

_  
Dear Father,  
_

_I am entirely aware that it shall be many months before this letter even reaches you in the states, however, considering it has been almost a full year since we've last had any communication. I thought that issue to be somewhat trifle._

_Nonetheless, I suppose I should now start with congratulatory remarks on the subject of your new marriage. Good wishes and blessings, and all that comes with._

_But no, I know that any notion of a favorable opinion on my part will just come out false and misleading and I do not wish to be deceptive; not that I believe I could ever deceive you. I couldn't. However, I know that you are aware that your new wife is almost the entire reason I agreed to Count Lecter's intriguing and dare I say it, baffling request. We never could see eye to eye and I clearly had to leave. I understand you were greatly worried and most likely are still, but know that I am to be accommodated accordingly, any needs I shall have will be met with abundant hospitality and attention._

_As far as the company goes, I am not in any means short. Miss Bloom is turning out to be an excellent travel companion. Especially throughout this seemingly never-ending trek at sea. When the days are long and the seasickness takes ahold of us all, she is a constant light. I honestly do not deign to have a clue as to how she can stay so healthy and delightful when all are turning a not so lovely shade of green. The resilience of women, I suppose._

_But on nights like this one; when the sun is setting on the horizon and the water is sparkling with the fading light and all that you wish to listen to is the sloshing of the waves as they gently hit the boat from all sides. Rocking it, not unlike a mother rocking a crib._

_These nights are what makes it all worth it and I would be lying if I were to say that I'm not intrigued in the least about what may lie ahead._

_We should be arriving at our destination shortly or so the captain was saying just the other day. I expect that we will, the passengers and even quite a few of the crew are getting rather anxious for land. Although I am eager to finally meet this Count, I do believe that I will quite miss the sea._

_As I end this letter, Father. Know that even though I do not agree with this marriage, my greatest hope is that you are happy and will remain so._

_Until we meet again,_ _Your son, Will_

  
___________

  
Will stands on the ship's deck; looking out into the vast, now black ocean. The passengers had all but disappeared to their quarters nearly an hour ago along with the sun. In the night sky the moon finally took its rightful place. So present, so close, that Will imagined it closing in on him at a rate that would be ultimately unstoppable and then would simply swallow the ship and himself in their entirety. A few crewmen still remained on deck, but other than that he was entirely alone.

Deep inside his own thoughts, he feels her approach softly behind him. Making no noise, her footsteps are silent, stealthy. Instead of waiting for her to acknowledge herself like he usually would, he turns towards her, his back now safely facing the ocean.

For all that he likes Alana, she has this presence about her that is almost predatory. A deadliness that rattles him, makes his muscles tense and sets his teeth on edge.

Any uneasiness he has though, dissipates the second she speaks. The warm, almost musicality tone to her voice soothes him in a way that's startling if he thinks it over for too long. Which is why he doesn't think it over for too long, he likes Alana, but most importantly he wants to like Alana.

"You're still awake." It's a question as much as it isn't one.

She takes a place at his side, close enough to touch. He barely stops himself from stepping away. The light from the Captain's quarters has gone out. He too has gone to bed.

"It seems I'm not the only one, Miss Bloom." He gives her a slight smile.

She wraps the shawl tighter around herself against the cold, it makes her appear not fragile per se, merely more human and Will has an insane notion of _Fakeness_ that shoots through his mind that he can't quite shake. An illusion wrapped in a pretty package

"So it would seem," she replied, answering his smile with one of her own. Her eyes flash in the moonlight."I would give you my permission to use my first name but I have a sneaking feeling that you wouldn't."

Surprised, a chuckle escapes him unbiddenly. He glances at one of the remaining men, a short, heavyset man nearest them who has been shooting them looks ever since the lady appeared out of the cabins."It's nothing against you, Miss Bloom." He lowers his voice, "I just think it best, for your sake, if we weren't so familiar with each other." He responded, sparing another glance towards the nosy crewman.

He can feel her gaze like a branding on his skin, warmth almost to the point of scalding. So he is unsurprised that the man seems to feel it too, with the way he stiffens and all but flees to the other side of the ship, putting as much distance between himself and her flashing eyes as possible.

"You're trying to spare me ridicule," her attention's focused back on him again, face drawn in apparent deep thought. It makes her look more appealing.

"Oh, not they would say anything to me, of course. But still, they would say something." Alana continued, voice deadly, soft. "Amongst themselves I would be branded, flayed before their very eyes, and stamped with whatever title they wished to see fit." He couldn't look away, mesmerized as he was. "But you should know something about me."

Coming closer she placed a hand upon his arm, squeezing slightly, "I have no time for their opinions, nor do I have any use."

The sky became blacker, closing in on Will as he stared back at her, pale face entirely too close to his own. The waves became silent. The crashing noise now replaced by a high ringing melody that seemed to be coming more from inside his head than not.

Slightly jerking himself out of whatever trance his body suddenly seemed to be in, he tried asking, "Is that your way of telling me you do not care?" He was going for light and teasing but his voice sounded too far away from him.

She smiled, a pearl white tooth peeking out amongst her ruby-colored lips.

"Exactly." Sharp as a hidden blade "Good night..., " Here she paused, almost making sure of his attention before speaking again.

"Will"

One last smile was directed at him before she headed back to the cabins.

Will watched her go, the ghost of a melody still ringing in his ears.

__________________________

By the next morning, the ship would reach land. By the next morning, Will would arrive.


End file.
